


‘till you come back home

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fix-It, Fluff, Kylo Ren Redemption, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo Ren decides to leave before the events of the Jakku mission.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	‘till you come back home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinden/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from the song “I Don’t Wanna Live Forever”. I got familiar with it thanks to The Animal In Me’s cover; don’t @ me.

There was something about stepping out on Yavin that felt different somehow. To think that the last time he’d been there, he’d been twenty-six. Now Poe was thirty-two, and he swore that those years shouldn’t have weighed on him as heavily as they did. 

And yet here he was. He was stepping on the grass of Yavin IV, remembering better times, when he and Ben played in the jungle. When Ben pointed out that the tree in the Damerons’ backyard was indeed, Force Sensitive. It was something that was overwhelming to even think about, actually. 

Now he was here. He was supposed to be meeting with Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren, who was supposed to have defected. Stars knew why. Poe wondered if he suddenly had a change of heart. 

Suddenly. 

It didn’t just happen that way, did it?

Kylo Ren’s shuttle touched down, and it was there that Poe could have sworn his breathing hitched in disbelief as Ben Solo walked out. It was Ben. Wearing Kylo’s clothes, but...yes, it was Ben. 

”It is you,” Poe murmured. “And...you came back.” He didn’t know why. Why General Organa hadn’t told him. 

”I did.” Ben sighed as he spoke. “I wish I’d gotten there sooner. I’m sorry, Poe.”

“Why?”

Ben sighed. “It’s a long story. But...”

He explained. Poe listened, horrified just at what Ben had gone through in between causing others pain. It hurt, thinking of his best friend — the man he loved — going through something like that. 

”Ben...” 

“I know. I’m here.” Ben said softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner — ”

Poe didn’t wait for him to finish. Instead, he hugged Ben, and for a moment, it seemed like the galaxy was back to where it should be. 


End file.
